


Cozy

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce also likes to avoid actually watching horror films but has learned to make fun of them, Bruce likes to hear Natasha talk, Cause it's so rare, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, He also likes making Natasha smile, Natasha can't shut up when watching horror films, Natasha cannot bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: Natasha likes to surprise Bruce, but also likes to critic horror movies for being so sloppy. Bruce likes to listen to Natasha and also likes to bake. Trust me it's important.





	Cozy

He’s learned pretty quickly to expect the unexpected since becoming lovers with the Widow. She is more than the world gives her credit for, more than the facade she presents to the world, and those who think they are close to her sometimes don’t even know the extent of how many facets there are to the ex-Russian. Bruce finds the mystery endearing, and each time he learns something new about her, he files it away like the scientist he is. That being said, he still gets surprised on the daily by the redhead, and he has to admit, he enjoys it. 

 

He smiles fondly, knowing that he had mentioned wanting to learn Russian, but he hadn’t gotten very far in his Duolingo just yet. Under the scratched out cyrillic was Natasha’s message.   
  
_ Went to go pick up perogis. If you get home before I return, pick whatever you like to watch. I installed two new streaming programs. X _ _   
_ __   
The note wasn’t signed, but the small symbol of a kiss made his smile widen.   
  
By the time Natasha returned, a paper bag full of perogis in hand and a six pack of ginger beer, Bruce was changed and in his bed, Starkpad in his lap as he worked on a project. On the screen was the VRV logo, waiting for Bruce to pick something. There were just so many options out there, and he’d much rather see what Natasha was in the mood for, though he did hope it was something a little more lighthearted. She set the perogis down on the bed and gave him a brief kiss before grabbing her set of pajama pants so she could change. She returned to the bed after a moment, the pajama elastic hanging onto her hips as she climbed into the bed and stole the remote back from him. “Halloween is over, Christmas is on its way… Did you come up with something?” she asked, tugging the bag of food over to sit between them as she scrolled through the options. There were plenty of anime she’d wanted to start, but most of them were very attention heavy. She scrolled down and saw that in addition to the anime, there was a whole channel dedicated to horror films. She clicked over and saw that they had all of the Saw movies. They were painfully gory and full of overkill effects, and she almost could appreciate  some of the manipulation that Jigsaw managed to pull off, but it was almost good so that wasn’t what she was looking for. She scrolled for a bit more and saw one that was cleverly called “The House at the End of the Row”. Before she could read any more about it she clicked on it and let it load, turning to Bruce to hand him one of the perogis. 

 

“You know, a lot of people turn to Hallmark type movies this time of year,” said Bruce with a slight grin as he took the perogi from Natasha, brushing their fingers together. She stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. “First of all, Halloween wasn’t even a week ago, so bite your tongue. Second of all, I didn’t get the pants cause they were Christmas-y,” she told him, a slight blush crossing her cheek. He raised his eyebrow inquisitively and the blush deepened. “Red for me and green for you. They didn’t have any purple ones that would fit both of us, so I did these instead,” she told him, biting into her perogi so she could stop talking. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her brow before ruffling her hair. “I might not be the Hulk but I still can like the color green, милая [sweet] ,” he said, and her eyes widened as she looked up at him. “You’ve been practicing,” she murmured, impressed as the credits started to roll for the opening of the slasher flick. 

 

Her running commentary started almost immediately with the first death in the movie. “Sloppy,” she said, shaking her head. “He should’ve gone for her artery. It would’ve left more spatter and less chance of his DNA at the scene.” “Why are you already assuming the killer is a man?” Bruce asked, finding it easy to ignore the violence on the screen and only see the technicalities of it with the beautiful woman at his side. He could almost forget that she had killed dozens in her lifetime, and could easily give lessons to any serial killer they’d seen on screen, but then they had nights like this, and he could only admire her skill. She gave him a Look and then forced back on the screen. Only a few moments later, she was gesturing and muttering in Russian. He could only pick up a few words here and there, but the general gist had to do with the young adults on screen ignoring the very obvious signs of danger around them. “It’s fine. They’ll learn eventually,” he told her, taking one of her hands in his as they watched the truly terrible slasher flick. He was pretty sure he even saw one of the pouches of fake blood as the jock type got stabbed behind the fence of the house at the end of the street. “I don’t know how these  неряшливые идиоты make it so far and kill so many without getting caught. I would’ve had him after the first kill, ” she muttered, rolling her eyes. Yes, stabbing someone technically got the job done, but the way this man was killing the people on his street, she was starting to think he wanted to get caught.

 

They were getting closer to the climax of the film when Natasha moved the perogis from between them and scooted into his side. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he slid an arm around her shoulder. “ Я люблю тебя, ” she said softly, half into his chest as the killer murdered two more teens, their fake blood spurting over the mailbox. He recognized that one and pulled her a bit closer. “I love you too, ‘tasha,” he told her, his thumb rubbing a line into her skin. “He’s not gonna get caught, no matter how bad of a murderer he is,” she predicted, her eyelids falling a bit, but her eyes were still focused on the screen. “I’ll bet you dessert that he does get caught,” said Bruce, and his redhead tilted her head up till she was frowning at him, confused. “You wanna make that bet? You’ll lose,” she told him with fair warning in her voice. “I don’t think so. I bet he gets caught by the blonde cheerleader.” he said, knowing that more than likely that cheerleader would die in the next scene or two. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make, especially if it made her smile. She shook her head and ducked back down to use his chest as a pillow. “Fine. But don’t burn the brownies this time,” she told him, hiding a smile under her flaming locks.

 

__________ 

 

Sure enough, Bruce lost the bet as the killer got away, almost standing in plain sight as the police scrambled as they were wont to do. The cheerleader, who had surprisingly survived, clung to the science nerd who was clutching the bloodstained letter jacket of the jock around her shoulders.  Natasha, instead of crowing in victory, had fallen asleep against his chest and was gripping his t-shirt ever so gently, but he knew that if he left her, she would wake up. It was worth a shot though, especially if he could start the brownies while she slept and surprise her with them in the morning. Ever so carefully, he shifted them until most of her weight was on the pillow next to them. He tugged his shirt off gingerly, letting her fingers hold onto it as she slept. Padding into the kitchen area near silently, he scratched at his bare chest and started on the brownie mix. Full of chocolate chips and a little essence of almond for flavoring, he had them in the oven and set to bake in almost record time. He had brought his Starkpad with him, putting a couple more touches on the algorithm he was working on, and he silently hoped that Natasha would stay asleep till morning. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately, not that she’d told anyone, and he fully planned on going back in to sleep with her for a bit, but he wanted to make sure brownies awaited her in the morning. 

 

The half hour went by quickly, and he pulled them out to cool before going back into the bedroom. He didn’t bother retrieving his shirt from his lover, instead curling around her from behind, tugging the blanket over them and tangled their feet together. “ Я люблю тебя, ” he murmured softly, tucking his nose into her neck as he willed himself to slow down and rest. He was so lucky, and he hoped Natasha knew how much she’d helped him. It took a little bit of time, but eventually he joined her in dreamland, the scent of chocolate making them just a little sweeter.

 


End file.
